Iron Dragon of Unity
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: Gazille unintentionally plays matchmaker and Natsu finds a girl worth fighting for. A tale about the pairing LucyxNatsu through the eyes of Natsu, Gray, and Erza who think they're seeing GazillexLucy.


The Iron Dragon of Unity

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Though I really wish I was a part of the guild. They have some fun times.

A/n: So I really should be getting to bed but I can't sleep, I don't wanna read, and I'm sick of surfing the internet. Plus I'm kinda in a gloomy mood and I think a fun little Fairy Tail oneshot will help lift my spirits. So here I am sitting in the dark with the Dukes of Hazzard in the background, writing pointless fanfics. Enjoy!

_'I really shouldn't be doing this,' _the Stellar Mage thought to herself. But Lucy sighed, closed her eyes, and calmed her nerves. When her blue eyes opened there was a determined look in them.

* * *

"Hey Natsu," Natsu glanced over at his rival sitting next to him at the bar. "Why is Lucy over there talking to Gazille?" Gray commented.

The Dragonslayer looked to where Gray pointed. Sure enough, he spotted his blonde partner talking to the iron-eater. His expression turned sour.

"I don't know," he grumbled.

"Look! She's smiling at him!" Gray was astonished. Natsu glared.

"She's always smiling," countered Natsu.

"Now she's blushing! I wonder what they're talking about."

"She's probably telling him how much better then him I am."

"Oh I think you're the last one on her mind right now. I bet she's confessing to him!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu growled. "LUCY DOESN'T LIKE HIM!"

"Shh, Natsu. The whole guild's gonna hear you," Gray tried to placate the enraged fire-breather. Natsu growled again and Gray could swear he saw smoke coming from the other teen's ears. "It was just a guess. I mean she's smiling and blushing at him. Girls only do that when they're in love."

"BUT LUCY WOULD NEVER-"

"Shh! Natsu! Let's just keep watching and see what happens."

* * *

"Gazille?" Lucy tried to grab the older teen's attention. He did not turn around. But she was not going to give up. "Gazille?...Just look at me will you!" Finally the Iron Dragonslayer turned and glared at Lucy.

"What?" he growled. Lucy could feel a vein throbbing in her forehead but she chose to ignore it. Instead she smiled at Gazille.

_'You catch more flies with honey than vinegar,'_ she thought. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"With Natsu." She blushed.

"Why would I want to help you with that idiot?"

The vein throbbed harder. "Because I know Levi's birthday is coming up and if you help me I'll help you get her the perfect birthday gift." Gazille looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Well..."

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Erza (after Natsu and Gray had told her what they saw) were currently hiding behind a building as they spied on the couple walking down the street. The three mages watched as the couple turned and entered a shop. Erza was the first to come out of hiding. Followed by Gray. Then Natsu.

"What are Lucy and Gazille doing?" asked Natsu.

Gray smirked. "Isn't it obvious? They're on a date."

"I told you! Lucy would never-"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza smiled at her two companions. Gray and Natsu shook their heads vigorously. "That's what I thought. Now come on. We've got to get into that shop before we loose them."

* * *

Hours later Lucy and Gazille were back at the guild, sitting at a table and chatting.

"Well thanks for everything today Gazille," Lucy said.

"Hmph."

"I, uh, guess I'll see you later." Lucy stood up and started to walk away.

"You're welcome, Bunny girl." The Stellar Mage smiled, then she headed over to the bar where her partner was sitting with a gloomy look on his usually cheeful face.

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy greeted with a huge grin. The fire-breather grumbled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he grunted out then turned away.

"Come on, Natsu. I know somethings up. You never act this way."

"Why don't you go ask your new partner?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Gazille. Erza, Gray, and I saw you! You guys were talking and you were smiling! Then you went shopping with him! And you had lunch with him! I bet now you're going to go on missions with him too!"

"You guys followed me?!" Lucy glared angrily at Natsu. "I can't believe you! First you guys enter my house without asking and now you follow me! I know we're nakama but still!" The Stellar Mage looked more furious by the second.

Natsu cowered a little at his friend's first outburst. But then he got angry in return as she continued to rant. "I just wanted to make sure my partner and best friend wasn't going to leave me all alone!" he shouted back. Lucy blinked.

"Oh Natsu," she smiled. "The only reason I was hanging out with Gazille was because I wanted to talk to him about the dragons. I thought if I could get some information out of him that I could help you find Igneel sooner. I knew you would never ask him so I did it for you. And we only went out to lunch because we were hungry."

"What about the shopping?"

"I was helping him pick out a present for Levi's birthday next week. Natsu you're my partner. And my best friend. No one can ever replace you."

Natsu grinned. "I knew it! I told Gray that you'd never like Gazille and that you weren't dating!"

"Dating? Like Gazille? Why would you think that?"

"Gray said earlier, when we saw you talking to Gazille, that you were smiling and blushing because you were confessing to him." Lucy laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I would never confess to him. Besides, he likes Levi-chan!"

"Oh. So did you find out anything about Igneel?" The Stellar Mage shook her head.

"Sadly no. But um...well Gazille said you might like this so...here."

Lucy pulled a small figurine from behind her back. It was a delicately carved dragon with bright red scales and a underbelly that shimmered yellow and gold. Its eyes were the exact color of the hottest blue flames.

"Gazille told me that his dragon told him that Igneel looked sorta like this so I thought it would be good for you. I mean, I know it's not Igneel but-" Lucy was suddenly cut off when Natsu lips gently pressed against hers.

And this time she did blush because she was in love.

End.

A/n: Well I hope everyone likes it. I was gonna make the spying part longer but I couldn't really think of what to write there. And I am feeling much better now. But I really do need to sleep so I can wake up early and get my brother a birthday gift. Oh the title totally comes from Mulan II. I started watching that after Dukes of Hazzard was over. Not as good as the first but its got some funny moments. "Just get your pomegranates in the carriage." Ja ne!


End file.
